La verdadera belleza
by Gabriela-SK
Summary: –Entonces ¿Te paresco fea?– preguntó entre átonita y ofendida. –Bueno, si, pero no te preocupes, eso no tiene importancia.


**_La verdadera belleza_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Lo esencial es invisible para los ojos"_

 _._

 _._

Ino Yamanaka: Kunoichi de rango chûnin de Konoha, una gran ninja sensor, muy hábil ninja médico, miembro de la segunda generación del afamado trío Ino-Shika-Chô, florista, futura líder del clan Yamanaka y también dirige y administra la florería de su familia. Debido a sus habilidades, en la guerra; perteneció al quinto escuadrón con una participación bastante notable. Y últimamente formó parte de La División de Inteligencia de Konoha.

Pero su máximo referente siempre fue y será: su gran belleza.

¡¿Y cómo no?! 1.65m de altura; cabello rubio platinado largo hasta las caderas, perfectamente liso y sedoso; ojos azul cielo, rostro armónico y perfecto, piernas largas y torneadas, cadera ancha, cintura estrecha y un busto debidamente proporcionado; en resumen: perfecta.

Sin duda una de las mujeres más bellas del país Del Fuego y sus alrededores. Belleza de la cual ella es plenamente consciente.

Por ende su sorpresa fue grande al deducir lo que Sai le acababa de decir.

—Entonces... ¡¿Te parezco fea?! —le preguntó entre atónita y ofendida; con los ojos bien abiertos y una mano en el pecho.

Estaban en su cuarta cita, segunda después del incidente de la Luna, ese viernes decidieron cambiar el Ichiraku por un bar, no muy grande, para así tener mayor privacidad.

Ino estalló en carcajadas cuando Sai le contó, que en las presentaciones del nuevo equipo siete, le dijo "fea" a Sakura; por que en los libros aconsejaban, para hacer amigos, poner apodos de acuerdo a la apariencia.

Pero las carcajadas cesaron cuando él le explicó que debido a ésa experiencia, refiriéndose al golpe recibido, supuso que era mejor, por lo menos con las mujeres, decirles lo contrario de lo que se pensaba de ellas.

—Bueno, sí, pero no te preocupes, para mi eso no tiene importancia, ya que tienes una gran belleza interior —le respondió Sai, inconsciente de lo que su verborrea causada por el alcohol ocasionaba en ella.

Ino parpadeó repetidas veces, ya no sabía que pensar.

Sai, que estaba muy concentrado en la espuma, del que sería su octavo vaso de cerveza; debido al silencio continuó.

—Quiero decir, que a pesar de ser: gritona, mandona, algo superficial, e impulsiva; tienes un buen corazón, eres gentil, amable, inteligente, valiente y muy hábil en muchas cosas.

»Te interesas por las demás personas. Sakura me contó como la ayudaste cuando eran niñas. Y me has enseñado más de relaciones personales que los libros —Inhaló el aire perdido y, ya que al parecer el alcohol le estaba dando algo de valor, levantó la vista y mirándola directo a los ojos continuó—. Y... yo creo... que son esas cosas las que realmente te hacen hermosa. Y son esas cosas las que me enamoraron de ti.

Ino pasó de la incredulidad, a la ira, a la comprensión y a sentir algo muy cálido en el pecho en segundos. Sonrió.

Inconscientemente su vista viajo hasta encontrarse con el reloj en la pared del bar. 11:40 y ella se enamoró también.

Porque Sai dejó de lado sus defectos físicos (aunque Ino ignoraba cuales) y sus defectos de personalidad, los cuales sí eran importantes.

Porque "hermosa" muchos otros se lo dijeron. Eso era un hecho. En cambio Sai, había visto sus verdaderas virtudes, e Ino podía estar segura de que él la veía como mucho más que una cara bonita o un trofeo el cuál exhibir.

Ino se puso de pie mientras Sai la miraba expectante. Estaban sentados frente a frente, los separaba una pequeña mesita circular la cual ella rodeo y aparto un poco para poder sentarse en el regazo de Sai. Unieron sus labios en un beso, no muy intenso, mas bien tierno.

Al separarse Sai sonreía con sinceridad e Ino lo miraba con intensidad.

— Yo también me enamore de ti Sai —le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del muchacho. La sonrisa en Sai se ensanchó aún más y un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

Ino apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Sai y lo abrazó por la cintura, éste correspondió el abrazo con gusto, disfrutando del momento.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

— Sí

— Creo que nunca antes fui tan feliz— Ino lo abrazó con fuerza —. ¿Sabes Preciosa? Creí que esto de pedir matrimonio sería más difícil. — Los ojos de Ino se abrieron exageradamente y palideció un poco. Tendría mucho que explicarle.


End file.
